1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damper, and more particularly to a damper for a computer hard disk so that when there is an impact to the computer casing, the damper is able to dampen the impact and provide a protection to the hard disk.
2. Description of Related Art
The extraordinary expansion of information technology has resulted in the ubiquitous penetration of our daily lives by computers. Due to the convenience of radio communication, computer users with laptop computers have become increasingly able to communicate and work while mobile. However, it is found that one drawback of computers being used away from the permanence of a workstation is that the laptop etc is exposed to all kinds of impact. Some degree of impact is inevitable however careful a user may be and the impact will probably cause malfunctions to the laptop. In particular, damage to the hard disk may occur and information becoming unretrievable as a result of impact may be a very serious problem. Therefore, manufacturers are trying all sorts of means to prevent the computer from experiencing such damage, yet at present, users must still take great care which is quite troublesome and contrary to the spirit of modern lifestyles.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a computer hard disk damper to mitigate the aforementioned problems.